Immortal Hearts
by Ember FireCrystal
Summary: Peter Pan has kidnapped girls and is forcing them to play in games to determine who will become his Queen. And one girl in particular grabs his attention and his heart. Rated M for swearing, some violence, and lemony chapters later on. I hope you like it.
1. Character Profiles

**Characters **

_**Amara: **_

_**Hair:**_** Black underneath, Light Blonde on top, goes a little below her shoulders.**

_**Eyes:**_** One Ice Blue eye and one Metallic Green eye.**

_**Skin:**_** Pale skin.**

_**Body:**_** Lithe and slender.**

_**About: **_** She is seventeen and a Goth with two different colored eyes. She is brought to Neverland and meets other girls there who were brought there to be chosen, by Pan himself, to see which one has it to become his Queen of Neverland. Pan can't track her when she runs from him, and is not afraid of Pan or the Lost Boys. **

_**Peter Pan: **_

_**Hair:**_** Light Brown.**

_**Eyes:**_** Forest Green.**

_**Skin:**_** Pale with a slight tan.**

_**Body:**_** Lean with a very slight build.**

_**About:**_** He is eighteen; he is the leader of the Lost Boys, and of Neverland. He is very old, but no one knows how old he really is, not even his second in command Felix. He is also known as the Pied Piper, he has kidnapped girls so he can determine which one is to become his Queen. (P.S. He is not Rumple's father. My story line is different from the shows.)**

_**Felix:**_

_**Hair:**_** Blonde**

_**Eyes:**_** Grey **

_**Skin:**_** Tan with a scar below his right eye.**

_**Body:**_** Tall and well built.**

_**About:**_** He is the first Pan brought to Neverland. He is eighteen like Pan, and he is the loyal little lap dog. He does what he is asked to do, even to kill girls. He is as sadistic as Pan, since he has been with him for ages. But he is not as sadistic as Pan, and he is in love with one of the girls' on the island.**

_**The Girls:**_

_**Names:**_** Alice; Annie; Grace; Elizabeth; Jean; Jane; Ruby; Alessandra; Alana; Angelique; Calla; Wendy; Aria.**

_**About:**_** They have been kidnapped by Pan and are being held prisoner until he finds one to become his Queen. But once he does he will kill them all without a second thought.**


	2. Prologue

**A.N. In this story it will be a different story line then in Once Upon a Time, He has kidnapped girls and are forcing them to do what he wants.**

**(Peter's POV)**

I just killed Merissa, because she was starting to get annoying. So I killed her. I then asked Shadow to go find a new girl for me.

I go over to the girls' cabin **(A.N. I know it is a cabin, but it is magically there to hold them while there in there.)**. I see that there are all sleeping in their beds. I decided to be nice and give them beds.

I yell and say "Wake up my little pretty's I have an announcement."

They all sit up in bed real fast and Wendy being the little annoyingly innocent and sweet girl she is, asks "Peter. Where is Merissa?"

They all nod and I smirk and say "She was getting too annoying, so I disposed of her." They all gasp and I say "Now my shadow is bringing a new girl to the island. And I want to you all to make her feel welcome. Wendy, since you have been here the longest, you will show her the ropes, and tell her the rules."

She says "Of course Peter. I will."

My smirk grows and I say "Oh and if you don't you know what will happen." Her eyes widen and she nods her head in understanding, I say "Good. Now go back to sleep and there will be a new girl in Merissa's bed when you all wake up."

They nod and start to go back to sleep but then I say "Calla come with me tonight." I say to the fair skinned and brown hair. She looks at me and gets out of bed and walks with me back to my tree house and fuck her until she falls to sleep and I get board.


	3. Peter Pan Failed?

**(Amara's POV)**

As I walk down the darkened street, I can't help but keep looking behind me to see if anybody is noticing me and following me. I look down and notice I am kind of noticeable. I mean I am wearing black ripped jeans, a black short with a red shirt underneath, black boots** (A.N. Outfit on profile.)**.

My hair is black underneath and light blonde on top. Plus my eyes are different. One eye is ice blue while the other is metallic green. And they aren't contacts, they are my real eyes. But people keep asking if they are contacts.

I then hear something and turn around. I gasp and back up a couple steps. There is a shadowy figure with white eyes and it looks evil.

I rub my eyes to see if I am seeing things, but I am not. It gets closer to me and says it a creepy voice "You are the one. Peter will be pleased. I can see you are perfect for him, a challenge he will love."

Before I could say anything it says something and I fall into a deep sleep.

I was dreaming that I was flying and I feel somebody trying to wake me up. I say "Ten more minutes' mom." I role over and put my pillow over my head.

The shaking keeps going and I say "Fine, fine I am up…" my voice trails off when I notice that I am in a room with; one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve other girls are standing all around me with scared expressions.

I say "Who the hell are all of you? And where the fuck am I?"

Before they could answer another girl comes in with and she has brown hair and fair skin with bruises and cuts all over her body and she is limping too.

She looks as though she has been crying. Now I am really scared. A honey blonde haired girl with soft brown eyes and wearing an old fashioned white lace nightgown with an English accent says "My name is Wendy Darling and you are on Neverland."

At first I have no idea what to say and so she continues saying "Before you say anything I already know what you will say. That there is no Neverland and Wendy Darling is just a fictional character. I know this because Ruby," She says gesturing to a red haired girl "has told me. But Peter Pan and Neverland and the Lost Boys are not sweet and innocent at all. Peter Pan is a demon and he has kidnapped all of us and well, I will tell you later because Peter wants us right now."

I nod and we go out seeing as nineteen year old boy with light brown hair and green eyes. He is wearing a dark green and brown outfit. But he doesn't look innocent at all.

**(Peter's POV)**

I am lying on the bed with Calla curled up in a ball asleep. I was about to wake her because I was board but then my shadow comes in and it says "I have brought another one. She will not be an issue Peter."

I say "Good. Leave." It leaves and I smack Calla's butt and she wakes with a start and I smirk and say "Get dressed and go back to your cabin."

She does as she is told and leaves once she is dressed. I then get ready and go out there and wait for the girls to come out. The last one to come out is the new girl. She has a lithe slender frame and she looks about 5'5. Her hair is black underneath but light blonde on top. She has pale skin and that brings out the color of her eyes. And her eyes are the most unusual I have ever seen. One is ice blue while the other is metallic green. She has thin lips with dark red lipstick on them.

She looks at me and I study her closely. She looks scared, but at the same time pissed. I can see a ton of fire in her beautiful mismatched eyes.

As I open my mouth she says "Who the hell are you?"

I close my mouth and narrow my eyes at her and hear all the girls gasp and I go forward to her and picture my dick in her body.

I then look over at Wendy who looks scared and I say "What did you just say girl?"

She glares at me and says "Well I think you heard it, but since you are so stupid I will say it again. And I am going to say it as slowly as possible. Who… the… hell… are… you?" She says slower this time.

I can definitely see the fire burning brighter in her eyes. The lost boys look scared and the girls are looking more scared and I laugh and everybody looks confused and I say "Fine. My name is Peter. Peter Pan. And you are?"

She glares at me more and gives a sigh and says "Amara. My name is Amara."

I nod and circle her and she says "Will you stop that! Are you trying to be a vulture?"

I chuckle and say "Well vultures to look for prey." I turn and walk over so I can see them all clearly and I say "Now some of you know why you are here and some of you who are new," I say looking at Amara and she flips me off and I smirk "don't know it. You are here so I can determine who will stay permanently. And the first thing will be a game of hide-n-seek. You all will have to avoid me the whole day and whoever wins will be granted a little prize. They can ask me to do whatever they want except leave the island. But you can keep it and use it later if you wish."

The looks on their faces are looks that they know they will lose, but Amara's look looks as though she is forming a plan.

I say "Now you will find trunks at the end of your beds and there will be a new outfit that fits your personality so you can have something else to wear while doing this challenge."

They all go in and come back out. Almost all of them have a dress on except for some. But the only one I look at is Amara and she looks breathtaking.

She has black jean short shorts that are ripped, and she is wearing a black and purple corset shirt with black boots and a black and purple choker. Her eyes have pitch black eye shadow and her hair is in a ponytail **(A.N. outfit on profile.)**.

I say while still looking at her "Now you have a ten minute head start. And I suggest you go now."

They all run and Amara has a look in her eyes that I recognize. It is the same look I have whenever I have a plan in mind.

I then go to search for them. It is easy for me because I know where everybody is on Neverland wherever they are. I can sense where they are except for Amara. She seems hidden from me. I get all of them except for Alice and find her. I go up to her and then I feel a knife coming towards me. I turn and catch the knife and see who threw it. It was Amara.

She yells "Run Alice!"

I turn back to Alice and say "If you run, you will not like the consequences."

Alice stands still like the good little pet she is and go up to Amara. I run the knife over her pale smooth cheek and say "Did you really think you throw a knife at me without me knowing? Do you really think me that stupid?"

She smirks at me and gets close so that her face is close to mine and she says "No I didn't think that I would be able to do that."

Then she gets out another knife and throws it at some rope and a net comes up from underneath me and I am now in a net. I say "You are so going to get it girl! And when I am threw with you, you will be broken and become a good little obedient pet like Alice here and the other girls. You see Alice and some of the others where disobedient and when I broke them they were never the same again."

Amara's breathing becomes labored and then she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes and says "I am not scared of you Pan." She runs collects both her knives and says to Alice "Come on Alice, let's go."

I give her a death glare and she shakes her head at Amara and Amara sighs and runs off without another glance.

Once I get out I say to Alice "Good girl. Now let's go back home."

She nods and we leave. I concentrate, but still can't find her. I then realize it is night time and she has won. Peter Pan has failed. Peter Pan never fails.

She comes back with a smug grin plastered on her face and everyone at camp becomes quiet and she comes up to me and says "I win Pan. And I want to save my prize." She smiles and turns and swishes her perfect ass in my direction as she goes back in. All the boys are quiet and then I hear mummers and I am fuming mad.

Felix says "I am sorry Peter. I thought you would win."

I say "Don't worry Felix, I haven't failed completely yet."

I then play my music and afterwards I go to my tree house and call my shadow. It comes and says "What is wrong Peter?"

"Why did you bring that girl shadow?" I ask.

"You will find out in due time. Do not worry. But she is important." It then leaves and I punch a hole through my wall and go bed.


	4. Chapter 3

**(Wendy's POV)**

I can't believe Amara won the game. I mean I have been here the longest and I should have won the game. And whenever Peter looks at her I… When I first arrived here I wanted him to look at me that way, but once I found out that he is a demon… well let's just say I am glad that Peter has his sights on Amara now.

I think I need to find a way to get him to fall for her and then maybe he could let all of them know. But Amara doesn't like Peter even a tiny bit.

Or maybe I could get Amara to give herself to him to save us.

**(Amara's POV)**

As I wake up from my sleep I see the girls getting ready. I decide to get ready to getting in the same outfit as yesterday and I then see Wendy come up to me.

I say "Hey Wendy, what's up?"

She says "Nothing really. I wanted to talk to you about Pan."

I give her a look and say "Oh? And what about him, other than he is a total jackass."

She gives me a little smile and says "Well he has a tendency to take away loved ones from you."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

She takes a deep breath and says "Well he took John and Michal from me. We all came here to Neverland together and Peter was sweet at first, but then he raped me." She says in a tiny voice, "He said because I wouldn't give myself willingly he put me in a cage and said it was only going to be a little while. I was scared so I gave myself willingly to him and I asked to see John and Michal and he said no." She starts to cry and I let her lay her head on my shoulder.

I say "He is a monster."

She nods and says "He then locked me in here and I was the first."

I nod and the girls around are shuffling their feet and I say "Has he done the same for all of you?"

They nod and Jean says "Well some of us didn't have siblings, but he did rape us and made us succumb to his will."

I feel my face loose all color. I nod again and start to leave the cabin and Alessandra says "You can't leave without Felix coming to get us!"

I say "Like I give a shit."

Annie says "But it is spelled so that we can't leave."

I go over and open it up and the girls gasp.

I go over Pan's tree house and go up and open the door and see Pan getting out of bed with nothing on. He looks angry but then once he sees it is me his frown turns into a smirk and I look away and say "Mind getting some clothes on."

I hear him come up to me and pull me away from the door and close it behind him. He says "No I'm good." I can hear the smirk in his voice and I turn and turn to look at him but I then realize I am looking at the top of his gorgeous chest and my eyes travel up to see Pan smirking and he says "Do you want me to put clothes on Amara?"

I clear my throat and say "Yes I want you to put clothes on."

He chuckles and I feel my face getting warm and he turns and puts his pants on, then his shirt. He says "So what brings you here to my place Amara?"

I say "Well not what you're thinking Pan." He just chuckles again and sits down on his bed and pats the spot right next to him and I go up and sit down, but not right next him. He then pulls me closer to him I try to wiggle away, but he is too strong for me.

He says "How did you get out of the cabin? I haven't sent Felix to fetch you all yet."

I shrug and say "I just opened it."

He grabs my chin and forces me to look at him he says slowly "You just opened it."

I nod and he glares at the floor and goes and opens his door and yells "Felix! Tell the girls to come out. I have a new game in mind."

He comes up to me and says "Come on Amara, let's go."

He practically drags me out there and I get in line with the other girls. He says "Now I am going to put this ball of fire onto each you. So hold out your hands. NOW!"

We all do as he says and he starts with Wendy, then to Alessandra, Angelique, Alice, Jane, Grace, Elizabeth, Aria, Calla, Annie and the Ruby.

Once it gets to me He looks me in the eyes when he puts it in my hands. Once in it gets bigger and bigger while when in the other girls' hands it got smaller.

He looks at me and says "Well well, I guess out of all the girls Amara is the winner again."

They all look at me and I have no idea what I just did. He sighs at the confusion on my face and says "All of you can do what you want, Amara came with me."

I go with him and we enter his tree house. Once the door closes I say "What the hell just happened?"

He says "You really don't know, do you?"

I shake my head and he says "You have magic in your blood Amara."

I say "Magic?"

He nods and says "Well I will have to say that I didn't expect that you of all would have powers."

I give him a pissed off look and say "What did you just say Peter Pan?"

He gives me an innocent look and says "What? I am just saying you are kind of ordinary."

I say "I don't know if I should be offended or not."

He gives me a smile and says "Well you do have strong powers, but you are from the mundane world."

I open my mouth and he says "That's all for now. I loved the visit, and if you want to come back later tonight, I won't mind a bit." He winks at me.

I roll my eyes and leave.

**(Peter's POV)**

After Amara leaves I call my shadow here. It says **"**_**You called Peter?"**_

I say "Tell me why this girl is so important."

He drifts closer and says **"**_**Peter if you really want to know you will have to figure it out yourself. I cannot help you with this one."**_

I start to say something, but he then leaves as fast as he came.

I punch another hole in the wall and use magic to fix it up again. I growl and sit on my bed. I keep getting Amara stuck I my head. Her different colored eyes, her hair, her skin… _Peter snap out of it_. I think to myself.

I then go out and just fly, letting my instincts take over and lead me to wear I want to be.

I then find myself landing on a tree by the waterfall. I then see Amara in only her bra and underwear under the waterfall. She is washing off.

I watch entranced by her body. She gets out and I see her eyes are red and puffy, she must have been crying. And for some odd reason I want to comfort her.

I then shake that thought out of my head. But I still keep watching her. I then see her back and it has scares on it, and the type is burns. She has burn marks on her back and I can't help but feel sorry for her.

I then look farther down and see two tattoos on her lower back. One is an eye and the other looks really weird. **(Tattoo's on profile)**.

I then accidentally break a branch and she turns her head fast and looking in my direction. She looks right at me, but doesn't see me.

She turns away and I sigh in relief and watch her get dressed again.

She then puts her wet hair in another ponytail and starts to walk, but then she looks back to where I am and she shakes her head and walks away. I sigh and fly back to my tree house oddly disappointed.

**A.N. Hey readers, I need some ideas for games that Peter will have the girls do. I was thinking about a fight between them all, but I would like some other ideas. Please and thank you. **

**Love you all!**


End file.
